


I said be nice

by Random_ag



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Swearing, am working on a fic that can explains how skull kid is there, but this dumb thing came out quicker and i crave validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: “I don’t trust it,” Legend says one time pointing at the Skull Kid in Time’s arms. “I’m pretty sure it’s evil.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I said be nice

Legend and Warriors agree: they do not trust the cursed wood baby. Time can say it’s his friend all he wants but that thing is definitely evil. They asked Twilight what he thought of it and he grimaced like he remembered something inexplicably foul. Definitely evil.

“I don’t trust it,” Legend says one time pointing at the Skull Kid in Time’s arms. “I’m pretty sure it’s evil.”

Time glares at him with his single eye.

“Be nice to him or I will challenge you to a stick duel.” he threatens.

What the hell is a stick duel?, Legend thinks for a moment before replying: “I mean, look at it! It reeks of evil.” while gesturing at the Skull Kid, who is now looking like he’s not enjoying himself very much.

Time puts the imp down, next to Four and Wind, and he leaves the group briefly. There’s a pair of strong snaps and he returns with two big fucking branches, one of which he tosses at Legend.

Legend grabs it just in time.

“What the hell is happening?” he almost asks, but he takes a moment too long.

Time slams his big fucking stick on his back, snapping it in half and sending him straight on the ground like a fucking sack of flour.

“I said be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Legend, bonked to death: https://youtu.be/r6JK-gRELI0


End file.
